Sweets and basketball
by Yukikaihiwa
Summary: Fubuki Hana is the new manager of Yosen basketball team. With a lazy big guy in the team, everything is possible. Will he remember her from his days in Teiko? And will she make him love basketball? What kind of things will happen?


**Hi everyone. Since Kuroko no basuke anime is almost ending I decided to do a knb series. I will start with my favorite character, Murasakibara-kun :P . And don't forget about my other stories: A promise? No a damn deal! and Time changed you, both from One Piece.**

 **Disclaimer: Murasakibara don't belong me or another KnB characters.**

* * *

 **Oc information:**

 **Name: Fubuki Hana**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 16, first year at Yosen High**

 **Height: 163 cm**

 **Hair: long and black**

 **Eyes: dark blue**

 **More information? Read the story :P**

* * *

"You'll like the team, they're good guys"

I was walking with the coach besides me to the gym where the basketball team was training. I swear… I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I thought: you can do it, this is nothing bad.

I heard that Yosen had this year a strong basketball team and they had received the presence of one player from Teiko School. A member of the Generation of Miracles.

"I sorry coach Araki." I said to the coach, who looked at me "I don't want to be impertinent, but what do you want me to do? In the end you didn't explain very well…"

"Basically I want you to help with the practice… more like the physical training." She stopped talking with me after seeing my anxious face. "Look… you'll be okay, you have great abilities and they won't be rude with you." She finished and I nodded. "We are here".

We reached the gym. I could hear the sounds of basketballs beating the floor and people running and screaming to each other. Coach Araki opened the door and walked inside the gym, letting me going too after her. We reached the bench. She took a whistle inside the shirt and blew it, making every guy inside looking at her.

"Everyone come here for a second!" she ordered and the boys walked or ran to where we were. "From today on we're going to start your training for the Winter Cup and I have a new help for that." She looked at me like a signal to move forward and I did it. "This is Fubuki Hana, she's going to be your new manager and help with your schedule training."

"My name is Fubuki Hana, first year. I hope we can get along." I bowed and listened all the players whisper to each other. I looked to everyone in the team trying to recognize the player from Teiko but I wasn't lucky. There was one boy, however, who caught my attention. He had his left eye covered by his black short hair. " _Hummm… He have a strange aura… almost like the players of Generation of Miracles, if he continues to progress…"_

"He isn't here?!" exclaimed coach Akira while talking with a guy who had a strong chin. "Seriously that guy must have some problem! This time I really going to make him practice until he vomits all his sweets!" she said with a black aura around her, I sweat a little, she has a really good Spartan mode to do practice.

"Well I asked Himuro to go after him…" said the strong chin's guy who pointed to the boy I had my attention early. He was smiling a little.

"Don't worry, I treated him with sweets after training… you know his favorite one. So he will come." He said with a big a smile.

"He will come for sure" nodded every team member at the same time, I could only sweat drop with that and smile nervously. Himuro was walking towards me with a smile.

"Fubuki-san, I'm sorry for my teammate not be here yet. He doesn't like to practice, so he rarely is convinced to come, unless you have sweets. By the way, I'm Himuro Tatsuya. Let's work together nicely."

"Ah sure, nice to meet you Himuro-senpai."

"You don't need to call me that just Himuro is right."

"Ok Himuro-kun. What do you mean he doesn't li-?" I was interrupted with someone opened the door from the gym. I saw a taller boy walking towards the bench with a large bag of sweets with him. He had long violet hair and eyes with the same color. He was already munching some candies.

He reached the bench and received a dead glare from the coach. "You're late, Murasakibara." she said at him.

"I'm sorry, I was sleeping and didn't get what time was…" said the violet haired boy named Murasakibara. I looked at him and recognized, but did he reminded who I was? Of course he didn't know me… how could someone like me begin recognized by such a prodigy player like him? Murasakibara looked away from the coach who was lecture him and watch me instead. I also looked at him nervously. He blinked some times before asking the coach "Masako-chin who is her?"

"Like I said early when you weren't here…" answered coach "… she's your new manager, Fubuki Hana."

"Ehhh… manager…" he looked at me with a lazy expression.

"Ah… yes?" I asked nervously and straightened myself quickly. He showed me some sweets, I think they were Maibu, with the same expression and at the same time munching one pocky. I blinked my eyes in confusion, was he threating me?

"I don't really like practice because it's boring, if come I will eat sweets. You can threat me any time with sweets. That's it…" he said lazily and turned to the exit. No one could see my face that moment, but when he exited from the gym. I heard a sight from Masako-sensei and a small laugh from Himuro. I told the coach I would be right back and tried to catch Murasakibara.

"Wait!" I exclaimed to him, who stopped and turned to me from where he was. I tried to catch my normal breath again, what could you expect from someone with long legs? His steps are really long. "Why…ah…did you… ah… say… ah… practice is boring? Don't you like basketball? How can you something like that?"

He was looking at me lazily, but answer directly. "I don't need to like basketball if I good at it. I hate practice and everyone who seek hard work, guts and faith. It disgust me so much that makes me want to crush them. And I don't receive orders from someone weaker than me, keep that in mind." He threw his chips bag in the trash next to us and walked away from me. But after that I didn't go after Murasakibara. When I didn't see him anymore, I returned to the gym and walked to the bench where Masako-sensei was supervising the other players training.

She looked at me, obviously expecting without the company of the violet guy. "It seems he escaped again, huh? Ahh…" she sighed.

"Sensei…" I said and she looked at me. "When shall I begin?"

"Ah, if you want, could you begin tomorrow?" sensei flinched a little when saw my satisfied and enthusiastic smile. "Why? Are exciting?"

"Oh you don't know how much, sensei. I like challenges and this is a really hard one. Leave it to me." I said with a big smile.

* * *

The next day after classes I was at the gym earlier than the rest of the team. I had planned their scheduled training, but I didn't make it hard since it was my first day.

They had arrived after changing to sports cloths, well not everyone was there of course. There was missing a violet haired guy. "Where's Murasakibara-san?" I asked to everyone, getting an answer from Himuro.

"He's getting lectured by a teacher. He was eating again during classes." I sighed with that.

"Well… we'll start with harm ups and if arrive during it, fine." I said and everyone nodded. They started to harm up ten minutes later and I sensed someone enter the gym, knowing who was. "Finally… why are you eating here?" I asked Murasakibara, he dared to arrive late and worse… he was eating like nothing had happened.

"Oh… you see the lecture was really boring and made me hungry, so I went to buy some…" he didn't see me taking his snacks and when he noticed, looked like he was really angry. "Oi… what are you doing with my snacks?"

"Murasakibara-kun…"

"What?" he asked roughly.

"If you want your snacks back, I suggest you to go and change for practice." I said with a blank face.

"Uh? Like I said yesterday I don't receive-" he was about to answer back, but I didn't give him the chance.

"Didn't I make clear? Go and change for practice. If you don't come back or answer me back, you won't get your snacks back, got it?" I said with an intimidating face. I don't know why but that made him flinch. Some minutes late he was there harming up with the other players. _"Well that work…"_

I blow the whistle and call everyone together. "Ok guys, let's start." I grabbed a basket behind me and dropped in front of them. They all looked confused and that made me smile. "What you see inside the basket are weights for legs. Everyone will get one from me, so when I call you please step forward." I started to deliver everyone their weights according their body weight, Murasakibara was the last one but didn't reclaim with what happened early. "Alright, everyone have a pair of weights? Ok, now go outside and run five laps around the football camp." Every guy of the team mumble and commented how hard was.

"Oh you want ten laps? And here was I thinking giving you a soft training." They had quiet and thought I was a chibi version of Masako-sensei… pure devils. "When you finished your laps, come again here. Ah and if you don't arrive at the same time… everyone will get double practice!" I had a dark smile on my face and everyone gasped. "Ready, start!" and they all begin to ran to outside.

* * *

I placed some water canes and towels on the bench. When the boys arrived… they looked like almost dying. But I smiled anyway, they had all arrived at the same time "Great work everyone." And gave to each one a towel and a cane. "You can take off the weights and relax a little. After that… since I don't know how your teamwork, you'll do a match. Ok?" they all nodded in agreement and she smiled. "Good! I return the weights to the storage room, I will be right back."

* * *

Murasakibara looked at the girl running with the basket full of weights to outside the gym, waiting for not seeing her. "Ne, Muro-chin. This new girl a little strict with us, don't you think?"

Himuro only smiled at his friend. "I don't think so Atsushi…"

"Of course she is Muro-chin, five laps with heavy weights is torture."

"But the weights are according to yours, Atsushi. And she wanted to everyone arrive together for team work. You'll see now at the game. I think she's been too much strict to herself."

"Huh for what?"

"To help us increase." Himuro said and walked up to pick a basketball. Murasakibara was left behind thinking about what is comrade said. _"To help us…"_

* * *

After the little match, I let everyone go to the showers and go home. I was cleaning before going back. But I saw a basketball and I couldn't win the urge for play a little. I dribbled a little and a smile appeared. It was really nostalgic and liked the sensation. I shoot a three point, I really liked basketball.

* * *

Atsushi was walking back to the gym for asking back his snacks, when he heard a basketball begin dribbled. He thought that everyone was already gone. He looked inside the gym and saw Hana playing with the ball. She had made a three point shoot and was smiling really happy.

The violet guy was impressed to see her smile and at the same time felt his heart skip a beat. _"What the hell… how can she smile like that? Really cute…"_ he recognize what he was thinking and blushed embarrassed.


End file.
